A Minha Páscoa
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: E se Sasuke encontrasse um motivo para comemorar a páscoa? SasuHina Fluffy


**A Minha Páscoa**

Páscoa era sinônimo de alegria, não era? Então porquê sempre quando ele se lembrava disso não tinha vontade nem de dar um meio sorriso?

- Você tem que se alegrar. Pelo menos na páscoa, teme. – Naruto disse, andando pelas ruas de Konoha com Sasuke.

- Não tenho motivos para me alegrar, dobe – Sasuke disse – Não se nem o que eu estou fazendo aqui com você em uma sexta-feira de folga. – ele disse desanimado.

- Você está indo comprar chocolate comigo. – Naruto disse animado – Um pra Sakura-chan, e outro para a Hina-Hime. – concluiu.

- Hina-Hime? – Sasuke perguntou tentando se recordar de quem Naruto estava falando.

- Hinata Hyuga. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

- A primogênita do Hiashi?

- Não sei nem quem é Hiashi, como vou saber quem é a primogênita dele? – Naruto disse, sem dar importância.

- Hiashi é o pai da Hinata, dobe – Sasuke disse revirando os olhos. – E desde quando você chama a Hyuga de princesa?

- Desde… desde… sei lá. Só sei que ela parece uma princesa. – Naruto respondeu, concluindo: - Uma linda princesa, convenhamos.

- Humpf – Sasuke não deu importância.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Compraram os tais chocolates. Um meio amargo para Hinata e um com um toque de cereja para Sakura.

Estavam a caminho da mansão Hyuga, para deixarem o chocolate de Hinata com a própria. Passaram próximo ao hospital encontraram com Sakura.

- Olá Sakura-chan! – Naruto cumprimentou-a.

- Oi Naruto-kun, olá Sasuke – Sakura respondeu.

Para a felicidade de Sasuke, Sakura havia, digamos, "desapaixonado" dele, e agora correspondia levemente aos sentimentos de Naruto.

- Sasuke, leve-os à Hina-Hime, por favor. – falou Naruto, fazendo o caminho oposto à mansão Hyuga, junto a Sakura, depois que entregou o chocolate de Hinata à Sasuke.

Ele suspirou e segurou com mais força a barra de chocolate meio-amargo. Continuou caminhando a passos lentos.

Chegou à mansão e tocou a campanhinha com calma.

Uma garota de madeixas castanhas e olhos perolados brilhantes atendeu a porta.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou direta.

Ele observou a garota. Usava roupas ninjas e não de empregados. Certamente, seria uma dos "paparicados" daquela mansão.

- Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. – ele disse.

- E o que você quer Uchiha? – ela perguntou já impaciente.

- Eu queria… - ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Quem é, Hanabi? – uma voz calma questionou a garota baixa.

- É um tal de Sasuke Uchiha – ela disse, fazendo Sasuke bufar de raiva.

- Hanabi, você não está atrasada para o seu treino? – a voz calma e doce falou com um tom mais áspero.

- Ah, certo. – ela disse, calçando as sandálias ninjas – Tchau Uchiha.

Ela saiu pela porta da frente, ignorando ele.

- Sasuke-san, eu me desculpo pela minha irmã – a voz calma, que ele viu que pertencia a Hinata, o pediu.

- Certo. – ele disse – Eu só vim entregar isto. – ele estendeu o pacote com o chocolate – Naruto pediu para entregar. – ele concluiu.

- Obrigada – ela estendeu a mão e pegou o pacote, sorrindo. – Você está ocupado, Sasuke-san?

- Na verdade, não. – ele disse olhando para cima. Não deveria passar das dez horas da manhã

- Não quer entrar? – ela perguntou com delicadeza.

- Claro. – ele entrou na mansão, e ela foi a caminho da cozinha.

Ele notou que a panela estava com a chama ligada, uma colher suja, e algumas pequenas forminhas.

Notou o corpo da mulher a sua frente – que estava de costas para ele – e viu os delicados movimentos para ela colocar o avental, um pouco sujo.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

- Estou fazendo chocolates, para entregar no domingo. – ela disse, mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido explicações. – Se importa de esperar um pouco?

Ela se virou novamente ao ver ele fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Ele olhava ela e reparava nos mínimos detalhes: o jeito que ela se mexia graciosamente enquanto cantarolava algo, os cabelos longos, preso em um rabo de cavalo indo para lá e para cá, o jeito que ela ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar algo mais alto que ela, a pele alva levemente suja de chocolate. Tudo nela o atraia. Não conhecia aquele sentimento.

Mas tinha vontade de abraçá-la, de tocá-la, de beijá-la. Era estranho ele sentir tudo aquilo, ainda mais por Hinata.

Ela se virou novamente, estendendo uma colher com chocolate derretido para ele.

- Prova para mim? – ela perguntou corada.

Ele notou que tinha um pouco de chocolate na bochecha dela.

- Com prazer – ele disse

E, em um ato impensado, se levantou e andou até ela ficando de frente a ela.

Ela deu um passo para trás, receosa. Acabou ficando entre a pia e Sasuke. Olhou para baixo, corada e estendeu a colher para ele.

Ele levantou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e deu um beijo onde estava sujo de chocolate.

- Está bom – ele sussurrou. – Falta uma coisa para ficar perfeito.

Pegou a colher da mão dela, e fez com que ela colocasse um pouco do conteúdo na boca, e logo em seguida a beijou. Sentiu o gosto do chocolate que invadia sua boca, sugando a dela. Se beijaram até o ar se fazer presente, tendo que separar eles.

Hinata estava muito corada, com um sorriso bobo na boca.

- Sasuke – ela sussurrou, deixando vago o espaço que seria para frase.

Se virou de costas para ele, constrangida. Ele a abraçou por trás, envolvendo-a pela cintura fina e modelada. Beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim com você. – ele disse.

- Eu gosto de você – ela disse fechando os olhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ela corria em direção ao campo de treinamento nove. Estava atrasada, muito atrasada.

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke-san – ela disse ao encontrar ele, ofegante.

- Ainda continua me chamando de Sasuke-san. – ele afirmou, com certa raiva.

- Pensei que você não gostasse de Sasuke-kun. – ela disse corada.

- Eu não gosto daquelas garotas irritantes me chamando de Sasuke-kun. Você pode me chamar do que quiser – ele disse, se aproximando e puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a.

Ela sorriu e procurou algo no bolso do casaco. Retirou de lá um chocolate em forma de coelhinho e entregou para ele. Ele sorriu e desembrulhou o chocolate, dividindo com ela enquanto comiam.

Ele estava sentado, recostado na árvore e Hinata estava sentada entre as pernas dele.

- Sabe, hime, - ele começou a falar, chamando-a de princesa. Ele passara a concordar com Naruto. Hinata era sim uma princesa. – isso tudo é muito novo para mim. – ele suspirou – Você é perfeita. Não é irritante, é doce, calma, ajuda a todos, é linda, perseverante, inteligente, esperta, astuta, paciente… – ele sorriu, vendo-a corar com tantos elogios. – Eu não sei definir o que é exatamente o amor. Mas estou começando a te amar. – ele terminou.

- Sasuke-kun. – ela disse, corada – Eu pensava que era apaixonada pelo Naruto-kun, mas depois do que aconteceu com a gente na sexta-feira eu não acho mais isso – ela sorriu para si mesma – Eu estou aprendendo a te amar. – ela disse, se virando e sorrindo para ele.

- Vamos suportar isso juntos. – ele a abraçou mais.

- Sim, vamos. – ela disse, fechando os olhos.

- Você quer ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Eu quero

- Ah, e trate de parar de chamar o dobe de Naruto-kun. Eu não gosto nada disso. – ele fez uma careta.

- Agora eu tenho um namorado ciumento. – ela disse, fingindo raiva.

- Ah é, muito ciumento. Você é minha e de mais ninguém – ele disse, sorrindo de canto.

- Só sua. – ela disse sorrindo mais

E ele achou um motivo para se alegrar na páscoa.

Hinata era sua páscoa. Sempre seria assim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tá, eu achei o final horrível ¬¬**

**Mas o decorrer da história foi bom, eu acho.**

**Bem, a primeira SasuHina que eu posto *--------***

**Ultimamente tenho ficada viciada nesse casal, ui.**

**Ah, reviews, por favor? *--***


End file.
